gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Multisoft
Multisoft (formerly known as Gamesoft) is a video game, comic, and pinball developer founded by Malik Brooks and co-founded by Nintendo and Konami. It has developed many comic books, mostly one-shots of different franchises, and is known for Realm Souls, Crown of Flowers, Monster Hero, and some arcade games. As Gamesoft, it was known for their pinball and classic arcade games. It was founded in early 1987. Video Games Released from 1980-1989 (as Gamesoft) * Super Shot (Pinball) (1989; Arcade) * Aegis (RPG Platform) (1989; Arcade) Released from 1990-1999 (as Gamesoft) * Red the Dragon (Shoot 'em up) (1991; Arcade, Game Boy) * Burning Streets (Pinball) (1991; Arcade) * Mini Toons (Action adventure) (1992; NES) * Chill the Jester (Puzzle) (1992; NES) * Wenda the Witch (Pinball) (1992; Arcade) * Planetary Heroes (Fighting) (1993; Arcade, SNES, Sega Genesis) * The Prehistoric Misadventures of Bear and Terra (Pinball) (1993; Arcade) * Mini Toons: Bailey's Big Break (Action adventure) (1993; Game Boy) * Aegis II (RPG Platform) (1993; Arcade, NES) * Mini Toons All-Star Sports (Sports) (1993; Sega Genesis) * The Adventures of Saturn (Puzzle/Platform) (1994; NES) * Mini Toons 2: Welcome to Gregworld! (Action adventure/puzzle) (1994; SNES) * Mini Toons 2: Billy Bear's Film Adventure (Action adventure/puzzle) (1995; Game Boy Color) * Planetary Heroes II: The New Champions (1995; Arcade, SNES, Sega Genesis) * Planetary Heroes II OMeGA (1995; Arcade, SNES) * Planetary Heroes II OMeGA Xtreme (1995; Arcade, Playstation) * Super Shot + (Pinball) (1995; Arcade) * Alien Killer (Light gun Shooter) (1996; Arcade, Sega Saturn) * Skeleton Princess (Platform) (1996; Nintendo 64) * Fenrir (Shoot 'em up) (1996; Sega Saturn) * Mini Toons: Billy's Pizza Panic! (Action adventure) (1996; Playstation) * Red the Dragon featuring Chill & Square (Shoot 'em up) (1996; Arcade, Game Boy Color) * UGPX: Ultima Grand Prix (Racing) (1997; Playstation) * Mini Toons Racing (Racing) (1997; Nintendo 64) * Planetary Heroes III (Fighting) (1997; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast) * Planetary Heroes III: Evolution (Fighting) (1997; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast) * Planetary Heroes III: Endless Legend (Fighting) (1998; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast) * Psychiccer War (Fighting) (1998; Arcade, Playstation) * Alien Killer 2 (Light gun Shooter) (1998; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast) * Codename: Kagehime (Light gun shooter) (1998; Arcade, Playstation) * Aegis III: The Reckoning (RPG Platform) (1998; Arcade, Playstation) * Core Holders: Warriors of Time (3D Fighting) (1998; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast, Playstation) * UGPX2: Ultima Grand Prix 2 (Racing) (1999; Arcade, Playstation 2) * Red Heroes: The Astral Dragon's Awakening (Shoot 'em up) (1999; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast) * Warriors of Time: Revenge of the Core Holders (3D Fighting) (1999; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast) Released from 2000-2005 (as Gamesoft) * Fatal Genocide (Fighting) (2000; Arcade) * ZX Esper (Fighting) (2000; Dreamcast) * Nugget the Chicken (Platform/Pinball) (2000; Arcade) * Star Maidens (Shoot 'em up) (2000; Arcade, Gamecube) * Mini Toons: Snail's Pie Adventure (2000; RPG/Action adventure) (Nintendo 64) * Red Heroes 2: Purple's Birth (Shoot 'em up) (2001; Playstation 2) * Core Holders 3 (3D Fighting) (2001; Arcade, Gamecube, Playstation 2) * Nugget & Tender (Platform/Pinball) (2002; Game Boy Advance) * Red: The Finale (Shoot 'em up) (2002; Arcade, Gamecube, Xbox) * Mini Toons: Billy's Bad Dream (Action-Adventure) (2003; Game Boy Advance) * Velvet Hunters (Beat 'em up) (2003; Arcade) * Blue Remnant (Rail shooter/shoot 'em up) (2004; Arcade, Gamecube, Gigacom) * Realm Souls (Action RPG/Platform) (2004; Gamecube) * Planetary Heroes III: Endless Legend +AlphA (Fighting) (2004; Playstation 2) * My Life (Life Simulator) (2005; PC) * Milo the Time Captor (Platform) (2005; Playstation 2) * Dimenbeasts (RPG) (2005; Gigacom) Released from 2006-present (as Multisoft) * Realm Souls: Memory Link (RPG) (2006; Game Boy Advance) * Crown of Flowers (Visual Novel) (2006; PC) * Realm Souls II (Action RPG/Platform) (2007; Wii) * Dimenbeasts 2 (RPG) (2007; GigaCom) * Mini Toons: Save The World! (Action Adventure) (2007; Wii, Playstation 2) * Multisoft All-Star Rumble (Fighting/Platform) (2008; Arcade, Wii, Playstation 3) * Planetary Heroes IV: Fight for the Future (Fighting) (2008; Arcade, Playstation 2) * Planetary Heroes IV: Giga Strike (Fighting) (2008; Playstation 2) * Realm Souls 375/2 Hours (Action RPG/Platform) (2009; Nintendo DS) * Star Maidens Astra (Shoot 'em up) (2009; Wii) * Realm Souls Re:Digitized (Action RPG/Platform) (2010; Nintendo DS) * Dimenbeasts 3 (RPG) (2010; GigaCom) * Planetary Heroes IV: Final Attack (Fighting) (2010; Playstation 3, Xbox 360) * Multisoft All-Star Evolution (Fighting/Platform) (2011; Arcade, Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox 360) * Dimenbeasts X (RPG) (2011; GigaCom) * Metallic Death (Pinball) (2011; Arcade) * Multisoft Pinball Collection (Pinball/Compilation) (2012; PC) * Realm Souls: Dawn in the Slumber (Action RPG/Platform) (2012; Nintendo 3DS) * Red the Dragon: A Hero's Reawakening (Shoot 'em up) (2013; Playstation 3) * Aegis IV: A Warrior's Outcome (RPG) (2013; Playstation 3, Xbox 360) * Realm Souls 3D: Dream's Dawning Desire (Action RPG/Platform) (2014; Nintendo 3DS) * Realm Souls SAGAS HD (Action RPG/Platform/Compilation) (2014; GigaCom) * Multisoft x Cartoon Network (Fighting) (2014; Arcade, Samsung Zeo, GigaCom) * Dimenbeasts: Re:Crossed (RPG) (2015; GigaCom) * Dimenbeasts: Re:Crossed -WARPED- (RPG (2015; Playstation Vita) * Realm Souls SAGAS HD 2 (Action RPG/Platform/Compilation) (2015; GigaCom) * Super X Dimensions (Tactical RPG/Crossover) (2016; Nintendo 3DS) * Monster Hero (Platform/Puzzle) (2016; Playstation 3, Playstation Vita, Playstation 4) * Multisoft Arcade Collection (Compilation) (2016; Wii U, Playstation 4, Xbox One) * Codename: Combat Chaos (Fighting) (2016; GigaCom, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita) * Kojiro (Side-scroller) (2016; GigaCom, Playstation 4) * Multisoft All-Star Overdrive (3D Fighting/Platform) (2016; Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One) * Divine X Union (Tactical RPG/Crossover) (2017; Nintendo 3DS) * Realm Souls III (Action RPG) (2017) * Out-BURST (Racing) (TBA) * Planetary Heroes V (Fighting) (TBA) Comics * Aegis (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Bear & Terra (Comic strip) (Issues: 40) (completed) * The Legend of Zelda (Miniseries) (Issues: 10) (completed) * Pac-Man (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Super Mario Adventures (Comic series) (Issues: 72) (ongoing) * Street Fighter (Comic series) (Issues: 50) (completed) * Kirby's Dreamland (Comic series) (Issues: 35) (ongoing) * Crash Bandicoot (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Mini Toons (Comic series) (Issues: 150) (completed) * Spyro the Dragon (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Star Fox (Comic series) (Issues: 15) (ongoing) * F-Zero (Miniseries) (Issues: 5) (completed) * Ghosts n' Goblins (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Red the Dragon (Comic series) (Issues: 20) (ongoing) * Banjo-Kazooie Misadventures (Comic series) (Issues: 25) (completed) * Pokemon Legends (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Petropolis (Comic series) (Issues: 157) (ongoing) * Legend of the Darkstalkers (Comic series) (Issues: 14) (on hiatus) * NiGHTS (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Re;LiVE The Comic (Comic series) (Issues: 8) (ongoing) * Red X (Comic series) (Issues: 5) (ongoing) * Planetary Heroes (Comic series) (Issues: 9) (on hiatus) * Fatal Genocide vs. Killer Instinct (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Golden Sun (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends (Comic series) (Issues: 12) (ongoing) * Nugget & Tender w/ Wing (Comic strip) (Issues: 20) (ongoing) * Beastkids: The Series (Comic series) (Issues: 25) (ongoing) * Li'l Stacker (Comic strip) (Issues: 4) (on hiatus) * Core Holders (Comic series) (Issues: 3) (ongoing) * Dragon World: Zalon's Quest (Comic series) (Issues: 10) (ongoing) * Dimenbeasts (One-shot) (Issues: 1) (completed) * Super Smash Bros. (Comic series) (Issues: 40) (ongoing) Trivia * The company's mascot is, surprisingly, Billy Bear of the Mini Toons. * Other members of the company include Sega, Capcom, Namco, Atlus, and Square Enix. Arc System Works, Compile Heart, Rareware, Type-Moon, and Spike Chunsoft joined some years in between. ** Midway was also a part of this company, but left after their bankruptcy in 2009. NetherRealm Studios took their place three years later. * Malik Brooks, the founder of Multisoft, was asked if his company can create a crossover with another company that is not a part of Multisoft. He said that he will consider this project in the future. Category:Multisoft Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Video Games Category:Comics Category:Pinball Category:Company